<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taste of Honey by DanaGone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920044">Taste of Honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaGone/pseuds/DanaGone'>DanaGone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demons, Detective Work, Gen, Mystery, New case, OC, Supernatural - Freeform, new friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaGone/pseuds/DanaGone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ciel gets assigned to investigate another gruesome case, the results are unsettling. But as the Queen's Watchdog, he must fulfill his duties along with the help of his butler. Upon arriving at the destination, he meets someone who screams suspicious, but with no evidence, it's difficult. But she's definitely hiding something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis &amp; Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taste of Honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>June 24/20</p><p>Please Read...</p><p>Let's start off by saying I was not expecting this to happen, at all. I never liked OC's in fanfics, to put it bluntly. I stumbled across them a lot, especially in this fandom, but I just didn't find it interesting to read, let alone write one. (No offence to people who write them!)</p><p>So you can tell this was a surprise to me. I'm telling you, quarantine has been wild these past months. I then decided to execute the OC I kept daydreaming about and that has been bugging me ever since I joined the fanbase.</p><p>First things first, there won't be shipping, especially any Sebaciel. As for the shipping between Ciel and the OC, you can choose whether you want them to end up together or not. My job is merely to showcase this supporting character into the anime, one that will twist things a bit and offer development for the rest of the characters. You can say that this OC was made to explore possibilities and somewhat for the sake of giving Ciel a friend, someone he can trust and rely on. (The poor boy's been through shit and I had to give him someone close to his age he can relate to.)</p><p>I don't know how to explain the relationship they're going to have so you'll just have to wait and see. This is my first fanfic written for any anime so I'm excited to see how it's going to end up and quite scared; I am kind of worried that I won't have enough information about the characters and universe in order to match the anime essence. But I am determined to figure things out soon, and I know I will do my best not to disappoint.</p><p>My A/N's aren't usually long but I had to state these important things so, without further ado, I present to you one hell of a confusing but hopefully worth reading fanfic!</p><p>Disclaimer: This story follows the anime plot. Of course, I prefer the manga plot, but I do not wish to complicate things further with the 'Ciel' and Undertaker plot.</p><p>This takes place halfway through season 1 and the 'book of' episode series after all the characters have been introduced and the plot is clear. However, it really doesn't matter as long as it's before the ending. After all, it is a fanon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> Prologue </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>{{{}}}</strong>
</p><p>The weather was awful today. The sun was nowhere to be seen, hidden behind the grey opaque clouds that seemed to not want to move on, and the rain drizzled loudly to the ground, hitting the glass windows along the way. Rain was a rather normal occurrence these days, and it showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.</p><p>No matter, the weather will be back to its sunny hue in a couple of days and all will be forgotten. After all, storms never last long and all it takes is some patience and a little hope.</p><p>Everybody in England waited for the sweet smell of orchids in May. However, the Phantomhive manor had to deal with its own problems, especially the Earl.</p><p>The boy winced upon hearing another strike of thunder. Ciel did not like storms, not because he was scared of the bold lights and loud sounds, but because it simply bothered him. The gloominess, the dark atmosphere and never ending flashes brought back memories he didn't want to recall. He did promise to never let himself get attached to the past, and he intended to keep it that way.</p><p>Although it might come off as a surprise, he preferred windy and mildly sunny weather. Everything's calm and there's a beautiful contrast between light and dark. He was also actually able to focus on his work, unlike right now.</p><p>The ink dripped from the fountain pen and Ciel frowned realizing he had been spacing out for too long. But who could blame him? He was assigned to boring paperwork from his company that talked about the rules for the employees working, and he had to be focused in order to understand how to respond to the concerns of the regulations put in place. They were important in keeping his company lifted and no matter how bothersome the work was, it was his duty that he decided to take responsibility for, child or not.</p><p>After blanking out for another minute, Ciel realized the rain was too distracting and he was never going to get work done this way. He can always just close the curtains, but the loud noises were still there. Even if he decided to work in a different room with no windows, he wasn't sure he'd feel comfortable in a different atmosphere. He was so used to the light coming from the window of his office that it wouldn't be possible working anywhere else.</p><p>Deciding it didn't really matter where he went, the boy placed his pen back and made sure to organize the clustered reports in a proper manner. The last thing he needed was to mix up the letters he was going to send to the Queen.</p><p>Sighing, he got up from his chair and stretched his legs before walking over to the window, staring at nothing in particular. Even after he had tucked all his work away, his head kept buzzing. He would've ordered Sebastian to make him a cup of tea if it weren't for the fact that he'd already drunk six cups this afternoon. Drinking another cup would be unhealthy, and he still valued his body's well-being (despite his unusual consumption of anything sweet).</p><p>The Earl snapped out of reality upon hearing the familiar knock and rolled his eyes. Sebastian always chose the <em>worst</em> times to bother him, and he really hoped the man hadn't just come here to make his day even more exhausting than it already was. "Come in."</p><p>Wearing a neutral smile, the butler entered and politely bowed down. Ciel spoke first. "What do you want?"</p><p>"I have come to check up on you," he said, still wearing that same eerie smile. Sebastian was up to something and that couldn't be any good. Ciel could notice the grin tugging by the edge of the man's lips and he forced himself not to groan. He'd really come up here to annoy him.</p><p>"I am doing fine. If I needed anything, I would've called you," he pointed out, making sure to keep his tone calm and collected. "How are dinner arrangements?"</p><p>This earned a reaction from the butler who pierced his lips in distaste. Ciel almost smirked but controlled himself, turning his back to face the window. He already knew what frustrated Sebastian so much.</p><p>"Things were a bit... complicated, per se. Bard burned the whole oven down and I had to find an exact replacement, but I managed to perfect everything in time," Sebastian sighed and in an instant, his expression melded into a mischievous smug grin. "The preparations for today's guest have been made and there is no need for you to worry about <em>anything</em> at all."</p><p>Ciel let out a short snort but responded with a small smile of his own. "Good. And since our guest seems to be stuck in traffic and will be arriving late, make sure to keep the food hot."</p><p>"Consider that done. Is there anything else you'd like me to do, young master?"</p><p>The boy seemed to think for a bit before hesitantly replying. "Yes. Bring me something for my headache and some hot milk to the library. I'll be spending the rest of the afternoon there until she arrives."</p><p>Sebastian smiled and nodded, leaving as quickly as he'd entered. Meanwhile, Ciel decided to collect his thoughts before leaving for the other room.</p><p>Things should be interesting by evening.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>{{{}}}</strong>
</p><p>The woman talked a lot. Scratch that, she had been talking for a while now and Ciel could already feel another headache coming. He was tempted to shut her off then and there, but he pushed himself to maintain a neutral composure just so Sebastian wouldn't enjoy getting a kick out of seeing him miserable. Even though the demon wasn't currently in the room, he could still sense him from miles away, unfortunately.</p><p>"Might I say that your company is doing wonderfully for a child as an owner," she commented although Ciel found it more as an insult. He felt his eyebrows twitch a bit after being called a child and was ready to deliver the final blow when his eyes caught the ticking clock, giving in to merely a polite smile.</p><p>"Thank you, Ms. Emma. But what was your reason for paying me such a delightful visit?" he asked, stirring the conversation. It wasn't time yet, much to his dismay, so he had to keep her busy until things were right.</p><p>"Ah, silly me!" Emma giggled, taking a sip out of her third glass of apple cider. "I've been thinking of donating to the Funtom Corporation for a while now."</p><p>"Oh?" Not only were her table manners appalling, but it also resembled her poor taste in clothing and made him wrinkle his nose. If his personal fashion designer were to see the woman seated in front of him, she would probably faint by the 'atrocious style' she had on. It made her look older than she really was, and he noticed how the red ribbon she had wrapped around her collar wasn't even tied properly.</p><p>Ciel sighed. Who was she fooling? Anybody with eyes could tell she didn't fit in a sophisticated environment. The way she acted over dinner was enough to draw that conclusion.</p><p>"My lord?" the same woman said with a tinge of fake concern as Ciel mentally slapped himself for revealing how bored he was. This was no time to space out and go on thinking about the unfinished reports he had to work on. So with the last grain of energy he had left, he plastered on a bright smile that would probably make Sebastian laugh.</p><p>"And what were you thinking?" he finally answered, taking a swig of his own drink that hadn't been touched yet. He didn't really like any type of cider considering it left a bitter aftertaste on his mouth. But if he was going to host another of these awful visits again, he needed to serve his guests something exquisite without getting them fully drunk. The last time Sebastian opened a bottle of champagne, chaos erupted and he didn't want to deal with another of those dreadful cases. Babysitting adults was not his pastime.</p><p>"Lots of children all over London adore the candy you advertise, but not many can afford it. I have a soft spot for orphans like yourself, and I would like to help them in any shape, so I'm willing to contribute with a large sum of money to your company to provide sweets and toys to those lovely children." Another huge gulp. She really had the energy to go on and on blabbering.</p><p>Ciel forced himself not to cringe at the artificial empathy in her voice and smiled again to the point where his face muscles started to hurt. He was a great actor, yes, although he couldn't say the same thing to her. She lacked the basic skills to cover the obvious venom in her voice and actually put on a real smile.</p><p>"That's very <em>kind</em> of you. I'll make sure to-" The clock chimed and Ciel felt the atmosphere change in an instance, wondering if it was Sebastian who had invisibly entered or the woman's expression melding into an ugly stare. All previous emotions of 'compassion and love' were erased and all there was left was the piercing coldness of her charcoal eyes. She looked like she was going to pounce on him at any moment.</p><p>"Is there a problem, Earl?" she mockingly asked, catching the boy off guard. She really did have the guts to talk to him like <em>that</em> in <em>his</em> house. Before he can drop his  business facade and ask for Sebastian to get rid of her, his fork unexpectedly fell from the table. Confused at how the appliance even dropped in the first place, he ignored the weird feeling of another presence in the room and bent down, only to hear the shattering of the window behind him.</p><p>When he placed the fork back at its proper place, Ciel sighed at the scene in front of him and went back to eating, glad the woman stopped talking. Taking another sip out of the sparkling liquid, he ignored the dead corpse and waited for the butler who had yet to show up.</p><p>"How was the meal, young master?"</p><p>"The meat's too chewy, did you break the oven this time?" Ciel pushed the plate after having consumed half the food and wiped his mouth with a nearby napkin. Sebastian approached the boy confused and inspected the plate but didn't comment on it.</p><p>"That won't happen next time, I can assure you. What did you think of the main course overall?" This time, he was wearing a familiar grin and his eyes flickered bright red for a second.</p><p>"Wasn't expecting her to reveal herself this early. Glad she did though, I was about to ask for another cup of tea. But what about the man outside?"</p><p>"Done. As soon as he refilled his pistol, I took charge."</p><p>Ciel frowned. "This game wasn't fun. Why didn't you just stop the bullet sooner?"</p><p>"But you're safe and sound. That is my <em>priority</em>," Sebastian bowed down, ready to leave. "Is there anything you'd like me to do before we get you ready for bed?"</p><p>Ciel rolled his eyes. "Just dispose of the body and meet me upstairs," he ordered and got up, too tired to argue with someone. The dinner was good, despite what he said about the meat earlier; his purpose was to mainly annoy the demon into thinking he'd actually done something wrong. And after a good meal, he'll finish the last pages of the latest book he had been reading before heading to bed.</p><p>"Yes, <em>my lord</em>," he replied and quickly left to complete his job. Sebastian was almost done with his duties and after that, he'll have time to figure out what went wrong with the stew.</p><p>Meanwhile, the boy left the dining room and walked upstairs, heading towards the direction of his bedroom when he remembered he had forgotten something.</p><p>He left his book at his office after hearing the arrival of their guest. He would've spent the remainder of his day there if it weren't for the woman blabbering on and on about something he didn't remotely care about. Ciel was really regretting accepting her invite, but he had to make sure that whoever sent her would realize he wasn't someone to be messed around with. And that's how he liked it.</p><p>Opening the heavy door, the first thing he noticed were the closed curtains. He knew that when he left, they were on so he was sure that the butler had come after him. This was no surprise, after all, Sebastian did do most of the things around the mansion, especially his private rooms.</p><p>Slightly opening the curtains so that some light can seep through, the young boy picked up the book neatly placed on his desk, and (what seemed to be paper) peeped out of it where the last page he read was marked.</p><p>No. This wasn't just paper, it was an <em>envelope</em>, specifically for him. A very familiar stamp was also placed in the middle and Ciel immediately knew what it meant.</p><p>Now intrigued, he carried the book out of the room whilst reading the content written inside the letter. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep if he opened the envelope, but it would be impossible if instead he left it for tomorrow.</p><p>Ciel Phantomhive stopped in his tracks and hesitantly flipped over to the front of the book that he was reading today, eyes scanning the author's name. A sudden rush of determination and excitement washed over him and he knew that this was it, <em>this</em> was what was going to cure his current boredom.</p><p>He hadn't received another letter from the Queen for over two months and had been eagerly waiting for something more interesting than catching bandits or some drug dealers. If it took the Queen this long to assign the case for him, it <em>must</em> mean something <em>big</em>. And whenever that happened, it either meant it was important to the Queen or another loyalty test placed for him.</p><p>Or both.</p><p>He was going to find the person responsible for this investigation, or he wasn't the Queen's watchdog.</p><p>
  <strong>{{{}}}</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>End Prologue</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ciel and Sebastian are amazing characters to write, but they're also the hardest I've written. Complex, mysterious, calculating minds; interesting to explore but involves paying attention to a lot of things (especially Ciel). Although he has a simple goal such as revenge, the way it's executed makes you question who he is as a person and reach more than one conclusion. Neither good nor bad, the holes are thick and harder to sew, but once you take the first stitch, you uncover things quicker and everything starts to make sense.</p><p>With that being said, I hope you liked this prologue :) Any concerns, questions, criticism and comments are greatly accepted.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>